Gloss and Curls
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: [series of unrelated drabbles, yuri] 100 prompts from the livejournal community, one prompt per chapter.
1. 38: Touch

In my profile, there's a link to 100 prompts for fanart. Well, this is a fanfic, but the same rules still apply, right? Let's hope so.

Series: Spiral

Pairing: RyokoRio

Prompt: #38; Touch

* * *

"Ryoko, I noticed something," Rio said suddenly one day as the two girls sat down on the bleachers. Ryoko had, as usual, been running the track and she had decided to take a break once her fellow Blade Child appeared with a water bottle.

The crimson-eyed girl took a seat and gulped down the water, "Hm? What is it, Rio?"

"You never seem to have much contact with anyone. I mean, besides smacking Kousuke every now and then... you keep to yourself. Why is that?"

Ryoko blinked and tilted her head. "I guess I never noticed," she admitted, "If I had to come up with any reason, I suppose it's because I..."

When her friend didn't continue, Rio reached out and grabbed her hand. Slightly startled, crimson eyes looked up into soft gray ones. After a moment, Rio smiled and intertwined their fingers, "See? It's not that bad."

"I guess it isn't," the taller girl agreed, "I've never been all that comfortable with touching people."

Upon hearing this, Rio went to draw her hand away, "Oh, I didn't know-"

"It's okay," the brunette assured her, returning her smile and offering her hand a small squeeze, "I don't mind this."

This seemed to be enough for Rio, who brightened and handed Ryoko a second water bottle that she'd brought for herself, "I think you need this more than I do."

As she took the refreshment, her crimson orbs turned to their intertwined fingers, "Yeah, you're probably right."

* * *

Yes, it's a drabble, so yes, it's going to be short. But it's fluff and it's one of a hundred. Hopefully you'll live until I get the next one out. Hope you enjoyed! 


	2. 98: Artist's Choice! Carpe Diem

Link to the prompts: communtiy(.)livejournal(.)com(/)fanart100(/)610(.)html

Series: Spiral

Pairing: HiyonoSayoko

Prompt: #98-- Artist's Choice (Carpe Diem)

Jamarie: Well, I'm certainly not too confident when it comes to yuri, so I'll probably keep it light. However, there will be a bit more yuri in the later chapters, once I get used to writing it more. I'll definitely consider that threesome thing, too, but just probably not too graphic. Thanks for reviewing!

Untitled: XD, much fluff in these drabbles. It'll be a break from all that angst in Fickle Emotions, right? Thanks for reviewing!

Black Ice Phoenix Wolf: Yup, I believe yuri is going to be my fluff category, like yaoi and oneshots seem to be my angst x-x. Thanks for reviewing!

Duzie: Yes, I know... I don't even know why, but it's not so bad if I don't think too hard on it. And we keep missing each other badly x-x, this job is killing my time on the internet. Thanks for reviewing!

Solo Maxwell-Yamato: XDD, see? I told you I'd write more yuri so I could get your reviews. And now I get 100 of them, mwhahaha. XDDD, thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Sayoko was a quiet girl, for sure. She never participated much in anything and always kept to herself-- even when class projects were assigned, she always did her share, but never communicated much.

Hiyono began to become more and more concerned that Sayoko wasn't getting enough of her teenage life in, having been hindered by being a Blade Child for so long. Whenever she mentioned something to Ayumu (who was nearly as reclusive as Sayoko), he just waved her off and said that Sayoko was her own person and could lead her life how she wanted. Hiyono agreed, but just wasn't sure that this was what her friend (for Hiyono considered _everyone _her friend) wanted.

The concern and desire to help built up until she couldn't bear it anymore and one day, approached the fair-skinned girl, who was sitting quietly at her desk, like always.

Hiyono stopped in front of Sayoko's desk, a cheery smile on her face. The timid girl smiled up at her classmate, finding no reason to be impolite, "Can I help you?"

"I was thinking," Hiyono began, a secretive look on her face, "that maybe you could join Narumi-san and I for lunch today."

Sayoko blinked, a little taken back by the sudden offer, "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to interrupt..."

Hiyono nodded quickly, "I'm positive. And don't mind Narumi-san if he seems a little grouchy, he's always like that." After a small hesitation, Sayoko agreed and Hiyono left her to her business, happy that she had approached the girl.

---

Lunchtime rolled around and Hiyono was the first one on the roof. She had stolen Ayumu's lunch, seeing as how he had fallen asleep in the newspaper room, and took her place on the school's roof. "I hope Shiranagatani-chan will realize that I'm up here," she muttered to herself, looking around the empty landing. It would be rude to start eating before Sayoko arrived, so Hiyono patiently waited, all of her will power going into not scarfing down the meal as quickly as possible.

Fortunately, she didn't have to wait too long as the roof door swung open to reveal a nervous-looking Sayoko. Hiyono had always thought she was timid, but for some reason, she looked even more fragile today. She beckoned her friend over and smiled as she took a seat, "I don't think Narumi-san's going to be joining us, he's asleep in the newspaper room. Lazy bum," she muttered under her breath.

"That's alright," Sayoko assured her, setting her own bento down and taking a seat across from Hiyono. The two began to eat, but soon after, Sayoko paused, "Yuizaki-chan?"

"Hm?" Hiyono wondered, looking up from another tempting bite of Ayumu's lunch.

A faint blush covered Sayoko's cheeks as she folded her hands in her lap, "I was wondering... do you know the meaning of the phrase 'carpe diem'?"

"Carpe diem?" Hiyono repeated, "Sure, I've heard it plenty of times, it means... seize the day, right?"

Sayoko nodded silently, "Have you ever...I mean... do you think it's wise to do that? Live in the moment and take opportunities as they come?"

"Of course," the honey-haired girl replied, "If you don't, then your life will just pass you by and that's how you get regrets." Hiyono tilted her head and studied her friend, "But why do you ask?"

"Because, I was thinking of...well..." and words escaped her as the timid, very un-rash Sayoko leaned forward and pressed her lips to Hiyono's. Now, Sayoko wasn't an impulsive girl at all, but she also wasn't one to regret. Sure, she might never be with Hiyono, who she admired for her personality and optimism, but she might also never be alone with Hiyono again, either. If that was the case, she certainly wanted to seize this moment and take it for all it was worth.

As the two parted, Sayoko immediately averted her gaze. Hiyono sat there for a moment, a hint of strawberry lip balm mixing poorly with her lunch. However, between the two tastes, she thought for a moment that perhaps she preferred Sayoko's to Ayumu's.

"I'm sorry," the pale-skinned girl finally whispered, "I just wanted to..."

"It's alright," Hiyono assured her before she flustered herself anymore, "I'm glad you did. Now you don't have any regrets about it, right?" A small nod confirmed this and Hiyono smiled, "Then I don't mind at all, and besides we're friends, nothing is going to change that."

Sayoko nodded again, a small smile lining her strawberry-flavored lips.

* * *

Yes, most of the yuri is going to be fluff. There will be some humor/angst/romance in here, but mostly fluff. Why? Well, because when I think yuri, I think pretty and soft things, not... dominatrixes and kinky toys. So, if that's your cup of tea x-x, sorry, I _really _doubt I'll be writing any of that. Hope you enjoyed! 


	3. 19: White

This one's a bit longer, I think, but don't be fooled... it's still fluff. XD, it's not bad, though, I don't think. Enjoy!

A/N: I think I put a link to the prompts up in my journal and here... ignore that. I checked it out today and apparently it's dead. x-x, so much for that. I still have the list, though, so no fear, the prompts will continue!

Series: Spiral

Pairing: RioSayoko

Prompt: #19-- White

Untitled: Glad you like it, at least you know with this one there won't be much angst since I don't think I do yuri angst.. it's either smut or fluff, mainly. I'll try to throw some other genres in to mix it up, but.. it is a bit difficult to do many things with a drabble. Thanks for reviewing!

Jamarie: XD, well, yuri usually is unless it's smut. Thanks for reviewing!

Duzie: XD, I still feel almost bad for Haseo... almost... hell, who wouldn't want to be raped by Azure Kite? Now if only Ovan was in on that... damn, oh well. Thanks for reviewing!

Solo Maxwell-Yamato: XDD, that seems to be the standard by which all fics are written. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Every year things never changed. On Valentine's Day the girls would give the boys chocolate, and then came that horrid day where feelings were reciprocated or else hearts were broken. Of course, Ryoko and Hiyono were set. They both had Kousuke and Ayumu, respectively, to share gifts with. Rio, however, felt left out in the cold. She always gave something to Eyes in hopes that he'd return her affection, but it never worked out that way. It seemed her idol and fellow Blade Child was too obsessed with a certain someone to even notice her above their mundane conversations. No, when it came to love, Rio was less than successful.

"Why do you look so down?" Rio hadn't expected anyone to still be around after school, especially today. Everyone was out on dates, either with steady boyfriends or girlfriends, or brand new loves that had been discovered. It was this day that Rio always stayed after to work on her studies, since most of her friends were out with each other.

Sayoko, however, didn't seem to be in any rush to leave, either. The gray-haired girl offered her fellow Blade Child a smile and shrugged, "I'm not really too interested in this holiday, and all the hype around it makes it kind of depressing for those who aren't with someone."

Sayoko nodded in understanding, but kept silent. Not that that was any surprise; she usually said as little as possible. Rio and Sayoko had never really spoken, but the mini-girl had always liked something about the other. Perhaps it was the polite manner Sayoko spoke in, or her soft smile. Or, maybe it was just the fact that she wasn't Kousuke. Whatever it was, Rio was sure she felt a great deal of affection for the girl, perhaps even that rivaling of what she felt for Eyes. Not to say that she really knew anything about Sayoko, but that just added to her timid charm.

"Do you mind if I sit with you for a while?" the green-eyed girl wondered, sitting when Rio motioned to a seat next to her.

"I'm surprised you aren't out like everyone else." Though, even as kind and pretty as Sayoko was, she was never really social. She had friends, but she seemed too frail for a relationship, like someone else might break her.

Sayoko shook her head, "Actually, there is someone I wanted to spend some time with, but..."

Rio blinked; Sayoko was actually interested in someone? The pig-tailed girl supposed it wasn't outrageous, but she had never pictured Sayoko in a real relationship. Perhaps that was a bit narrow-minded, but it still came as a shock. Something else startled her more than that: "Who do you like that wouldn't return your feelings?"

The subject seemed a soft spot as Sayoko blushed faintly and cast her gaze downward, "Well, they don't exactly know..."

"Why don't you tell him, then? You're a really nice person, Sayoko, anyone would be lucky to have you like them." The comment only seemed to make the girl turn a darker rose as she shook her head.

"It's not... the person isn't..." She seemed to be struggling with her words, but suddenly found an inner strength Rio didn't know she had. Sayoko raised her soft green eyes and looked directly at Rio, hesitation and confidence both colliding, "It's you." The soft-spoken words echoed off the library walls and as quickly as it had come, Sayoko's determination left and she broke eye contact.

Rio blinked a few times, letting the reality of the situation sink in. Sayoko wanted to spend time with _her_? _She _was the one that held this girl's attention? She wasn't sure she quite understood it, but figured that perhaps Sayoko was as confused about it as she was.

Taking the silence as a rejection, the blonde quickly stood up, placing a wrapped box on the table, "Happy White Day, Rio," she whispered before exiting through the doors once more.

The child-esque girl stared at the gift for a moment before opening it up. A small smile lined her lips and she took her present from its package. After all this time of chasing around Eyes, how could she have been so blind?

---

The next day at school, Sayoko was surprised to find a box sitting on her desk. Opening it up, she found a folded note and what appeared to be homemade chocolate. Tilting her head, she studied the unfamiliar handwriting:

_I know it's a little late, but maybe this can be our own tradition._

No name was given, but the pale-featured girl smiled anyway. There was only one person it could be. A glance over her shoulder confirmed it as she saw Rio talking with Kousuke and Ryoko, a brand new, white stuffed kitty snug in her arms.

* * *

Ah yes, the fluff once more. Maybe I'll try something different next chapter and get a bit more... M-rated with it. I know you all want that XD. Hope you enjoyed! 


	4. 4: Insides

Well, the site wasn't letting me upload anything, but after we had some words (i.e. me yelling at it), it's decided to cooperate. So, that means updates. Enjoy!

Series: Spiral

Pairing: RioRyoko

Prompt: #4-- Insides

Anime Yaoi Lover: XD, that sounds weird, too lazy to sign out. And yes, still much fluff and cuteness. I really need to get away from the fluff for a minute, it's overwhelming me XD, thanks for reviewing!

Solo Maxwell-Yamato: Hm... het equals hell no XD. I don't even go near that stuff, though I have written some in the past. There's about one het pairing total I like in every fandom I've seen and that's OvanShino from .hack//roots (or .hack//G.U.). I'm not sure why, but I think it's because Shino doesn't bug the shit out of me (unlike _some _Harvest Clerics...). I'll stop now. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

"What's wrong, Ryoko? You look... upset," Rio observed late one day. It was the weekend, so both girls were out of school and walking through the park. Ryoko had been the one to suggest the outing, but since the two had met up, she had said little. Rio knew that the athlete wasn't social, but the girl had always opened up a bit more around the other Blade Children.

"It's nothing," the crimson-eyed girl assured her friend, "I'm just thinking."

"So, why did you call me out here?" Rio wondered, "I mean, it's not that I mind, it's just not really like you."

Ryoko paused in her travels, causing Rio to stop as well. The lithe girl cast her gaze to the ground, "I've just been thinking a lot lately..."

Rio blinked and tilted her head; Ryoko was definitely acting strange. "What is it? You know you can tell me. It's not like you to hold back from something."

"I know, I just..." she trailed off once more into a sigh, "Lately it feels like... no one understands me."

"What do you mean?" the gray-haired girl wondered, "Understand what?"

Ryoko didn't even have the desire to laugh at the irony of the situation: Rio asking what she didn't understand, it was almost something Kousuke would do. She shook her head, "Just everything. It seems that no one else understands what it's like to be me. Even you and the other Blade Children don't see eye to eye with me on a lot of things."

Rio nodded slightly, "You mean like... how no one else seems to care if the Hunters die, or even if we take their lives with our own hands?"

Leave it to Rio to pick the cryptic example. "Or how none of you seem to think we have a future," she agreed.

A small smile slipped over the girl's lips and she grabbed Ryoko's hand, "I know how you feel, Ryoko. I don't like it, either. I don't like all this violence and death, I don't even really like being the cause of it. I don't like the fact that we might not have a future, or the fact that we'll be all alone if we do. I want to be as normal as everyone else, too, but I can't be-- _we _can't be, so we have to adjust." It wasn't like Ryoko to be so unsure of herself, and it wasn't like Rio to give motivational speeches, but the two of them together somehow-- Ryoko with her insecurities and Rio with her reassurances-- seemed to fit perfectly.

"Rio...I..." Words escaped her, and so Ryoko did the only thing she could. The girl's short stature caused her to bend over quite a bit, but she gathered the small girl in a hug and pulled her close.

Rio's smile grew and she hugged her friend back. "Don't worry, Ryoko," she whispered, placing a kiss next to the girl's mouth, "I know just how you feel inside."

* * *

Definitely about the opposite of my D.N.Angel one. I can't seem to get these two to do anything but be _really _close friends. I failed the first time and I'm failing again. I swear I'll get them really together sometime. I might also start venturing away from the fluff and towards a bit of limey-smutty goodness soon. No hard core stuff yet (x-x, give me a break, I'm about as low as I can get on confidence when it comes to yuri), but by the end of this fic, hopefully I'll get some decent ones in there. Hope you enjoyed! 


	5. 67: Snow

Well, I tried to break away from the fluff a little bit, and... here's what I got. Enjoy!

Series: Spiral

Pairing: MadokaHiyono

Prompt: #67-- Snow

Untitled: Glad you're enjoying it, even if it is like a fluff overload. Thanks for reviewing!

Solo Maxwell-Yamato: XDD, sure it can. There's about one and a half het pairings I like, so that sometimes is very limited for me. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Hot chocolate, mittens, and crackling fires. None of it would be possible without the winter season, and more importantly, the snow. Madoka never really enjoyed the cold, but being curled up with Kiyotaka all those long winter nights was something she would have never given for the world. Now her husband was gone, possibly forever, and she had never managed to have the heart to move on.

Every winter, she sat with Ayumu, but not close. Never that close. Even if she had tried to replace the older Narumi with his brother, it would have never worked. After all, he and Hiyono were as good as together. Still, she often entertained thoughts of how it would be to be close with someone again. Even though she knew Ayumu could never fulfill that role; she needed a man, not a boy.

So, once again, it was a cold, winter night and once again, Madoka was alone. A knock on the door saved her from any more forlorn looks into the fireplace and she made her way to answer it. Of course, it was no surprise at all that Hiyono was on the other side, bundled up in a coat and gloves.

"Ayumu's not here," the black-haired woman sighed, "He didn't say when he'd be back."

Hiyono smiled and shook her head, "I know where he is, but I didn't come to see him."

An eyebrow quirked and Madoka looked the girl up and down, "Then you came here for..."

"You," the blonde confirmed, nodding.

Madoka simply shook her head and motioned inside, "You're a strange girl."

"I'm not strange," Hiyono defended herself, "I just wanted to...um..."

"To...?"

"Hey, look," she said suddenly, walking over to the window, "It's snowing."

"You like the snow, I'm guessing." Though, it didn't take a genius to see the glimmer of excitement in the hazel-brown eyes.

Hiyono nodded happily, "It's so magical and makes everything clean and pretty." She turned around to face Madoka, and for a moment, the older woman had to steady herself. The fire warming the soft tones of her skin, and the chilly background of the falling snow through the window gave the schoolgirl a sort of ethereal look about her.

"So why did you come again?" Madoka wondered, casting her gaze away. She must have wanted someone badly to be able to see _Hiyono _of all people in such a light.

"To be honest, every time I came over here, it wasn't for Ayumu." Her face flushed with a rose color as she bit her lip, "I always wanted to see you, so I made the excuse that I wanted to see Ayumu."

"Why?" was the only question that logically came to mind.

"I really... I really admire you," Hiyono said quickly, blushing furiously, "You always seem so strong and even after Kiyotaka disappeared, I never saw you falter in the least. On top of all that, having to deal with Ayumu and support the both of you, it's just..."

"It's nothing," Madoka assured her, "As long as I have faith that Kiyotaka will come back, then his absence doesn't seem so permanent."

"You really love him, huh?" Hiyono gazed downward, as if only now realizing the truth.

"I am married to him," Madoka agreed, "and even though it's tough being alone, I couldn't possibly-"

"I get it," the younger girl cut her off, forcing a smile to her lips, "No, you're right, absolutely. That was such a foolish thing to do, I wasn't even thinking properly, I just wanted to see you and thought that you might be... lonely."

Madoka sensed that she wasn't the only one in that room that was alone. _"I have hope that Kiyotaka will come back to me, but Hiyono doesn't have anyone to even wait for." _The thought of such a sweet girl being alone on cold, dark nights saddened her a bit, and she wondered why Hiyono _was _still single. Perhaps she just chased after the wrong people.

"I should go," she said, breaking Madoka's train of thought, "I really hope this doesn't ruin our friendship."

"Uh..."

Hiyono smiled again and waved a hand, "Don't say anything, really, it's alright. I'm sure this is as hard for you as it is for me, so I'll just go. It'll be easier that way, so... bye!"

The Narumi watched as Hiyono gracefully exited through the door and let it shut with a _click_. She stared at the door for a minute before shaking her head, _"Ayumu finds the strangest girls to drag home."_

* * *

Hiyono seems to be in a bit of denial, hm? XD, oh well, not all of it can be fluffy, so here's some... angst/humor such and such. Angsty humor x-x, that shouldn't be allowed. Unless you're laughing at an emo for being emo... then it's completely normal. Hope you enjoyed! 


	6. 20: Colorless

See, it's always the ones you never expect. Who would think something like 'colorless' would be smut? XD, but it seems that this rating will have to be changed quite soon. I'll change it to M next chapter. If any of you ever wonder why the hell I do that, it's because I personally half the time forget that the site filters out M-rated fics when you first go to a certain fanbase and you have to physically go to the section. Having said that, I imagine not just myself does so, and if people don't have this on alert and just go to the site to find it and one day it's just not there... well, that will lose them this fic until they get off their lazy asses and track it down. So, this is just like advance warning to all of those stupid as me to not alert the fics I read regularly and forget about the filter. Enjoy!

Series: Spiral

Pairing: RyokoSayoko

Prompt: #20-- Colorless

Untitled: Well, this certainly romantic.. but not fluff. XD, thanks for reviewing!

Solo Maxwell-Yamato: Yes, a little bit of sadness in there, but that is life, right? Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Every color in the world exploded in the back of her mind. Reds and oranges, greens and purples; there was no color left unseen when she was with the only person that made the world light up like it did. Sayoko had always led a sort of quiet and serene life, but once she got involved with Ryoko, things blasted full of color and it was a bit terrifying at first.

However, when they were in the throws of passion, like they were currently, everything slowed down. When Ryoko's slim fingers ran smooth circles around her thighs and her warm tongue lapped at any sweet spot of skin it could cover, everything melted away. Each soft moan and gentle gasp that Sayoko whispered out came in a puff of colorless smoke, toning down her world to where she was swept away to a land of nothing but her senses.

As Ryoko slipped her fingers down further and further, Sayoko's head pounded with anticipation. The room drifted away and all she could breath, feel, smell, taste was Ryoko and the wonderful things she was doing to her. Her pale hands groped at the soft tresses of hair, or even the silk sheets, but more than likely she was too lost in her ecstasy to see anything but the back of her eyelids.

She was never really sure when everything dripped back to reality and she came down from her high. It always snuck up on her and she was sure the world came spinning back with its vibrant colors long before she ever noticed. Each pant brought back a splash of tan or a burst of red and as they lay next to each other in bed, spent and sweating, the colorless world Sayoko dreamed of melted back into another day.

* * *

Alright, pretty short, but...omg look, smut! It's light because...well, come on, it's a damn drabble, I'm not going all out in one of these. Still, it's not fluff, and I didn't even end it with fluff. I was tempted to, but I prefer it this way. Don't get too excited though, these will probably be few and far in between. Maybe. Hope you enjoyed! 


	7. 93: Thanksgiving

Notice and appreciate the structure. Be thankful for it! Alright, you don't have to, but I'm just thankful I had an idea to make this chapter a little different than all the rest so far. Enjoy!

Series: Spiral

Pairing: Onesided RioHiyono

Prompt: #93-- Thanksgiving

Solo Maxwell-Yamato: Yay, glad you thought so. Sorry it was so short, but I was skeptical about the whole thing to begin with. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

_"I'm..."_

Rio's mind raced over a million things she could be thankful for-- her friends, stuffed animals, musk melons, Ayumu and Hiyono. Everything she was thankful for seemed too plain for this day to be wasted on, though. She was thankful for them every day, so why should they get this day, one out of every year, also? No, whatever Rio was going to be thankful for today was going to be something that didn't happen every day; it would be something that couldn't even be put into words.

Unfortunately, Rio only knew of a handful of things that could make you feel that way, and only one of them was available to her at the moment.

_"I'm thankful..."_

Her emotions were something that were often ignored, both by herself and most around her. She never really took into account how she felt about things, since most things in her life would happen how they would regardless of what she personally wanted. The Hunters wouldn't stop coming after her just because she was sad about it, and her crush wouldn't look her way merely because she _wanted _them to. So, in the long run, it was better to just accept life as it was thrown at her, and not spend too much time on feelings.

Today, though, she could feel however she wanted to, and she was very thankful that she could. Even if she was a monster, hated and feared by all that knew of her, she still had feelings.

_"I'm thankful for..."_

Not just that, though. Feelings weren't just enough. After thinking way too hard on the subject, Rio finally knew what she was most thankful for: The one that _made _her feel all of that. There was only one honey-haired girl in this world that made Rio feel loved, ashamed, scared, joyful, sad, confused, and blissful all in the space of a second. There was no one else that could possibly make her feel so many things, and even though it did scare her and even though she was confused, she was grateful all the same to be so.

Hiyono made all of that possible, and for that...

_"I'm thankful for Hiyono."_

...for that, Rio found something out of the ordinary to spend this day (and her feelings) on.

* * *

Ah, fluff, how we missed thee. Well, I hadn't done fluff in either drabble for at least a couple chapters, and Thanksgiving is kind of a... fluffy holiday. Actually, most all holidays are with the exception of.. Halloween, St. Patrick's Day... those insignificant holidays that no one does anything for like President's Day or Labor Day. All the major holidays are fluff-ridden, though... it's saying something. Hope you enjoyed! 


	8. 9: Months

This is definitely long for a drabble, but it was kind of drawn out because of the game. x-x, there are only so many things you can do for Months, you know. Enjoy!

Untitled: Glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing!

Solo Maxwell-Yamato: XD, I know, but I had to do something for it. Thanks for reviewing!

Series: Spiral

Pairing: RyokoSayoko with very minor RioRyoko, HiyonoRyoko, and HiyonoSayoko

Prompt: #9-- Months

* * *

"Alright, so we'll each be a month," Rio started to explain, looking around the circle of her friends. It had been Hiyono's idea, originally, to have a sleep-over at all, and the smallest Blade Child insisted they play a game.

"A month?" Ryoko repeated, "What kind of game is this?"

The grey-haired girl smiled, "It's fun."

"If you say so." She wasn't too crazy about the idea of a sleep-over, but it was nice to feel normal once in a while.

"Now, then," Rio continued, "We'll all pick a month to be, and whatever month we pick, we have to act like and try and get all the other months to like us."

"That sounds confusing," Sayoko spoke up timidly, "How do you act like a month?"

"Well, like _I'm _going to be April, and during April it rains a lot so that May can have flowers."

"So you'll rain?" Hiyono asked, tilting her head, wondering how a person could rain.

"No, no, I'll be giving, since April gives May the rain it needs to bloom!"

"Oh," Hiyono thought about it before nodding, "Okay! Then I'll be February."

"I figured you'd pick a warm month," Sayoko told her.

"But February has Valentine's Day, and it's the month of love," Hiyono reminded her with a dreamy sigh, "So I'll be full of love."

"I'll be June," Ryoko said next.

"So you can warm up everybody?" Rio wondered.

"Yeah, something like that."

"What about you, Sayoko?" Hiyono asked, turning the attention on the quiet girl.

"I'm not sure," she admitted.

"What about August?" Rio suggested, "It's still warm then, but it's not too harsh, and it's kind of a serene month." Sayoko nodded eagerly, liking the sound of it.

"So how do we start?" Hiyono asked, looking to their ring leader.

The smallest girl nodded and began to explain. Each girl would go around and make an offer to one other girl, then the offeree would accept or reject the offer. If the offer was accepted, the turn would pass to the offeree; if not, then the offerer would try again with another girl. Just to spice it up, Rio told each girl if she accepted an offer, she had to kiss the one who made the offer.

"I'll start," Rio said and sat up straight and announced, "I am the month of April," she then looked to Ryoko, "I offer you all you need to be happy and prosperous. Do you accept?"

Ryoko understood and considered the offer. Deciding to keep the game up in the air, she nodded, "Yes, I accept your offer." Remembering the extra rule, she leaned over (a little hesitantly) and locked lips with her fellow Blade Child for a moment.

Rio nodded, "Okay, now it's your turn."

Considering what the month of June offered, she turned to Sayoko, "I am the month of June. I'll bring you constant sunshine and warmth."

Sayoko nibbled on her bottom lip. She always got a little lightheaded when it was too warm out. Shaking her head, she said softly, "I don't accept your offer."

"Too bad," Rio said, giving Ryoko a sympathetic look, "now you have to try again."

Ryoko nodded and looked to the remaining girl, "I am the month of June. I'll keep your skies bright longer and your nights warm."

Hiyono beamed and nodded, "I accept your offer." As depicted, she and Ryoko met halfway through the circle the four made and shared a brief kiss. Sitting back, Hiyono looked between Rio and Sayoko before smiling to the former, "I am the month of February. I will bring love into your life and warm your heart."

"Hm..." Rio glanced between Hiyono and a slightly downtrodden Sayoko before shaking her head, "Nope, I don't accept."

Hiyono faltered before sticking her tongue out and turning to Sayoko, "Alright, then. I am the month of February. I offer you warmth inside even when it's cold outside."

Sayoko thought that the offer sounded pretty nice and nodded, "Alright, I accept your offer." Hiyono easily leaned over to kiss the girl next to her and Sayoko returned the affection with little enthusiasm.

"Now it's your turn, Sayoko," Rio pressed.

Sayoko bit her lip again and looked between Ryoko, Hiyono, and Rio. Out of the three, she finally settled on the creator of the game, "I am the month of August. I offer you tranquility and peace."

"Nice one," Rio approved, "but I don't accept."

"Oh," Sayoko murmured, then turned to Ryoko, "I am the month of August. I bring you changes and new beginnings."

_"Like the beginning of the school year and the change of the seasons?"_Ryoko wondered, smiling admirably, _"She's creative."_Unexpectedly, the crimson-eyed girl nodded, "I accept your offer." Sayoko smiled slightly and scooted over to put herself in distance of the girl. Instead of with Rio, Ryoko cupped Sayoko's cheek lightly before pressing her lips to the other girl's.

"Now what?" Hiyono asked, looking to Rio.

"Well, luckily it worked out well. That was the first round and Hiyono, you were eliminated."

"Eliminated?" the blonde repeated, "Why?"

"Because Ryoko accepted both mine and Sayoko's offers, so now in the final round we need to pick new months to be and make her new offers. Whoever she chooses will be the winner."

"Well...alright," Hiyono sulked, "I'll win next time."

Sayoko giggled slightly and sat to attention when Rio told her to go first. Nodding, she looked to Ryoko, "I am the month of December. I offer you cheer and warm feelings."

Rio jumped in before Ryoko even had time to consider, "I am the month of April. I offer you a fresh, new world and budding love."

Ryoko nodded, indicating she had heard both of the offers. She looked between Rio's sweet and confidant face and Sayoko's hopeful and timid one. Both were tempting, but finally she turned to the pale-faced girl, "I accept your offer."

Sayoko smiled and for the first time, boldly leaned in to kiss the other girl. Ryoko returned the kiss with the passion of someone actually infatuated and the two locked themselves in a world all their own.

Rio giggled slightly and Hiyono blushed, "So, what are we playing next?"

* * *

I really wasn't sure who this was going to end up being.. so it was them. Why did Ryoko choose Sayoko? No one will ever know XD, maybe she just likes December more. Hope you enjoyed! 


	9. 53: Earth

Ha, finally something that isn't fluff or angst! It's smut again, but it's a bit more detailed than before. So, enjoy!

Untitled: XD, well, cheating is okay as long as you don't get caught. Thanks for reviewing!

Solo Maxwell-Yamato: Nope, not as far as I know. Made up on the spot by yours truly XD. Thanks for reviewing!

Series: Spiral

Pairing: HiyonoSayoko

Prompt: #53-- Earth

* * *

"You've never done this before?"

"No, it's strange, but I like it."

Sayoko smiled slightly and slipped her shoes off, "It's a lot of fun, but I've never done it with someone else before."

Hiyono blinked and tugged her jacket off, "Really? Well, it's a first for me."

The pale-featured girl hid a small laugh and continued stripping down her clothes, casting glances to Hiyono every now and then to see that she was doing the same. First a shirt came off, then a sock, even a scarf was tossed into the pile of clothing. Finally, the two girls were down to just their undergarments and Sayoko glanced shyly to Hiyono.

The honey-haired teen blushed slightly as her eyes skimmed Sayoko's body. It was no surprise, being as fit as she was, that Sayoko would have a nice form. Hiyono was more impressed with how soft her skin looked while maintaining a porcelain hue. Her own tanned flesh had a warmer look to it, but she was a bit more filled out (even she could only eat so much before it started to show).

Sayoko's pale face flushed a bit as she removed her final bits of clothing and tossed them down into the sand. Wordlessly, Hiyono did the same and only caught a glimpse of the fleeting form against the moonlit beach before she heard a splash. She gasped lightly and saw that her skinny-dipping companion had already submerged herself under the ocean's water and stood now in waist-deep, chilly liquid. It was clear from her hard nippl-- goosebumps that the water was not going to be welcoming.

"Come on," Sayoko encouraged, running her fingers through tangles of wet hair, "It doesn't get that cold if you keep moving."

Hiyono swallowed hard and complied, ridding herself of her bra and underwear, and in a flash dashed towards the water's edge. She jumped in, just as Sayoko had, and the shock that jolted through her body made her shake as every part of her previously warm flesh was assaulted with lapping waves.

Sayoko watched amused as her schoolmate adjusted to the (arctic) temperature and moved to stand next to her. "Like I said," she whispered, "it helps if you keep moving."

Hiyono's teeth chattered as she replied, "Wh-why do you d-do something like th-this?" It seemed insane, especially as _cold _as this damn water was.

"It makes me feel closer to the Earth," the light-haired girl replied simply. She gave Hiyono a smile and dipped back into the water, pushing herself out further. "Why did you agree to come?"

Hiyono didn't respond immediately, mesmerized by the way the water rippled against Sayoko's skin and the shimmering way the moon reflected in her eyes. It was a beautiful picture that she wanted to be a part of. So, without responding, she followed the girl deeper into the waters until they were submerged to their chests. Hiyono came up behind the sea foam-eyed girl and linked her arms around the thin waist.

"It makes me feel closer to you," she finally replied. Her reward was a soft gasp from the other girl as her hand made its way up the lithe body and began massaging one of her breasts. The already-hard nipple was teased with gentle pinches and Hiyono began nipping at the salty nape of Sayoko's neck. There were no arguments as slender fingers delved down under the chilly water to graze against Sayoko's thigh and even a few encouraging moans as they moved up to rub her clit in slow circles.

The waves crashed down against the sandy earth, spraying the forgotten clothing and drowning out the moans of passion from beyond their boundaries.

* * *

I wanted to go into a full lemon there, but it was getting fairly long as it is and I'm pretty sure I would have crapped out half-way through anyway. So, there's the best I can do right now in.. like fifteen minutes. x-x, it really makes you wonder why I take a month to write it, doesn't it? Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
